Usagi's Drunk Frenzy
by The REAL Doakes
Summary: After Usagi drinks some wine in Mamoru's cabinet, she gets drunk and tells off Rei.


It's been two years since the ending of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars and Usagi is 18 now.

"It's so great being with you again, Mamoru!" Usagi said softly as she rested her head on his leg and she laid across the couch.

"Yea I couldn't stop thinking about you while I was in America. I'm glad I'm finally back so I can be with you. I hope you weren't too lonely since I wrote you this time," Mamoru said passionatly.

"Nah, I had the girls to keep me busy, but they're no subsitute for you, Mamoru. I hope we'll never be apart again..."

Suddenly a loud ringing sound shocked Usagi forcing her to spring up and look around. Mamoru reached in his pocket and looked at his phone. After a few seconds he stood up.

"I gotta go deal with this. Wait here until I come back can you?" Mamoru said and went for the door.

"But Mamoru we haven't been together in like two year-"

Mamoru was already out the door.

"Dammit Mamoru! What could really be so important that you have to leave me all alone the first time we've really hung out since you've returned?" Usagi angrily mumbled to herself. "You probably won't be gone for long..." she hoped

Usagi waited for Mamoru for what seemed like 2-3 hours.

Finally she let out a loud sigh. "Oh boy are you going to get an earful when you get back!" she yelled outloud. Suddenly she noticed her stomach growled and realized she hasn't eaten since breakfeast. Usagi strolled into Mamoru's kitchen and opened the fridge. "I'm sure he won't care if I eat some of his food!" She took out all the ingredients and made a sandwich only leaving a slight mess... After she ate the sandwich she realized she was thirsty and opened his cabinet for something to drink. She found a tall bottle of some purple liquid with a fancy label on the top.

"Man I've never seen grape juice in a glass bottle like this before," Usagi noted. "Oh well!" Usagi flicked off the cork and started guzzling down wine. After a couple sips she stopped and said "This grape juice tastes kinda weird... but it's the only drink in this house besides water so I guess it'll have to do."

Usagi drank nearly half the large glass of wine and finally placed in on the table with a loud bang. Usagi whiped her lips and looked at how much she drank. "Geeze, I hope Mamoru won't be pissed when he sees I drank this much of his fancy grapejuice. I mean judging by how fancy the label is it must be expensive. Well either way it's what he deserves for leaving me here all alone for 3 hours." Usagi walked back into the living room and almost imedietly the effects of the wine kicked in. Her head felt like it was full of air and her coordination got even more disoriented than usual. "I'm feeling alittle light headed I think Ima go home..."

Usagi struggled to lock the door with her key Mamoru gave her and finally managed to get it locked. She then walked down the hallway and banged on the elevator door to open.

By the time she was outside walking home she was almost completly drunk. She was walking slowler than usual and was having trouble walking in a straight line. Her vision was alternating from being blurry and not every several minutes and her head was spinning more than ever.

Suddenly Usagi stopped in her place and realized she completly forgot about something. "Shit! I was supposed to go to Rei's to study today!" She turned around and redirected her course to Rei's temple.

When she arrived everyone was outside chatting. When Rei spotted Usagi stumbling up the top of the stairs she scowled at her angrily and waited for her to walk to the front steps of the tempe.

"Usagi! Where have you been? Our study session started over an hour ago!" Rei scolded.

"YOU KNOW WHAT REI?! I'VE BEEN MEANING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING FOR A LONG TIME!" Usagi slurred.

"Oh yea and what's that?" Rei challenged

"STOP BITCHING AT ME FOR ONE DAMN MINUTE AND GO SUCK A BIG FAT DICK!" Usagi yelled pointing and almost falling over.

"USAGI!" gasped Luna

"Go fuck yourself, Usagi!" Rei barked back

"Usagi are you feeling alright?" asked Ami.

"THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, AMI! I CAN SEE RIGHT PAST YOUR "GOODY TWO-SHOES ACT"! WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE A BIG FUCKING PHONY AND YOU CAN BURN IN HELL!"

"You tell em', Usagi!" Minako laughed

"Don't encourage her!" hissed Luna.

"I think Usagi might've accidently dranken some alchohal at Mamoru's house, she doesn't usually act this way," guessed Ami.

"I'M NOT DRUNK! YOU'RE DRUNK! I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE SILVER BEFORE IN MY LIFE! IF YOU HAD TO RATE ME ON HOW SILVER I WAS RIGHT NOW I'D BE 120% SILVER!"

"Don't you mean "sober"?" Ami asked.

"SCREW YOU AMI"

"Yea Usagi, go home you're drunk," Makota said.

"YEA I DON'T NEED THIS! YOU'RE ALL JUST JEALOUS OF MY BEAUTY! IF YOU NEED ME I NEED TO GO THAT BITCH REI'S HOUSE AND GET BITCHED AT SOME MORE! SEE YA ASSHOLES!" Usagi screamed and floundered away.

"Do you think Usagi is going to be ok?" Makota asked.

"Nah she'll be fine. She'll probably just pass out on the way home and Mamoru will find her and drop her off," Minako assured them.

"I hope so..." said Luna. "Usagi is clumsy enough on her own, there's no telling how much more reckless she'll be when she's drunk."

Meanwhile, Mamoru finally arrived home and noticed the house was empty. "I guess Usagi went home," he guessed.

He walked into the kitchen and saw the huge mess Usagi made making a sandwich. "Did someone let a pack of dogs loose into my house?!"

He walked over by the cabinets and noticed his wine had been taken out of it's spot.

"How did this get here?" he asked himself and went to put it back in its spot when he noticed how much lighter it was. He examined it closer noticing it was half empty. "Dammit Usagi!" cursed Mamoru and sped out his apartment not locking the door behind him.

Meanwhile Usagi wondered the streets inattentively until she suddenly realized she was lost.

"I need to find my way home..." said Usagi to herself and looked around for a bus stop or somethng. However she didn't see any so she figure the best way was hitchhiking.

Just then Mamoru turned the corner and spotted Usagi a couple streets down. He went to drive by and pick her up but there was no way he was getting in with all the cars in traffic. He couldn't just leap out of the car because if he parked in the middle of the streets there was no doubt he'd get toed. He yelled Usagi's name but he was too far away and she couldn't hear him. Mamoru quickly turned around and searched for the nearest parking spot hoping Usagi wouldn't get in trouble for the 5 minutes it'd take for him to find a spot.

Just as Mamoru turned back, coincidentally three guys with ski masks sprinted past Usagi carrying sacks of money on their backs. Usagi being drunk, didn't have the common sense to realize they were robbers who just robbed a bank and grabbed the last one's arm and stopped him.

"Hey excuse me, but can you give me a ride home because I don't have the slighest idea where I am!" Usagi asked

The robber looked confused for a second then he suddenly whipped out a knife and held it to Usagi's neck. "Since I'm already on the run I don't see why I can't mug someone while I'm here! How expensive is that bracelt?" ordered the robber and now mugger.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Usagi cried starting to panick.

"Well hand it over anyway!"

"No! My boyfriend gave it to me!"

"Well if you're not going to hand it over looks like I'm going to have to make you!" said the mugger and dug the side of the blade more into her neck. Right before he sliced her neck, he suddenly collapsed, and Usagi turned to see a man wearing gloves, a tophat, a tuxedo, and a mask holding long stick that suddenly restricted back into a shorter cane.

"Usagi!" Mamoru called "I'm so glad you are ok!"

Usagi looked over the man conflicted. She hasn't seen Mamoru in his Tuxedo Mask form in so long, that her drunkenness actually made her completly forget who Tuxedo Mask was. "Who are you?!" Usagi demanded still a little on edge after she almost got killed.

"It's me, Mamoru! Usagi, you're drunk. Just come with me so we can get you home."

"You're not my Mamoru! Get away from me!" screeched Usagi and ran down the nearest alleyway.

"USAGI!" called Mamoru as he chased after her. "It's me, Tuxedo Mask!"

Usagi kept running until she reached a fence at the end of the alley, and turned around and saw Mamoru was still chasing after her. She had no other choice but to climb the fence, but unfortunatly, her senses weren't really at their best, and once she got to the top she toppled over and the back of her head smacked directly into the concrete knocking her out.

Mamoru easily lept over the fence since he was in his Tuxedo Mask form, and gasped when he saw Usagi lying there out cold. He saw that blood was starting to drip from under her head and he knew he needed to quickly get her help.

When Usagi woke up she felt really awful. She wasn't used to having hangovers and she now knew they sucked. Also, the back of her head throbbing didn't really help either. She looked around and noticed she was back in Mamoru's apartment. She felt the back of her head where the most pain was coming from and felt there were bandages wrapped around her whole head. "Ma-Mamoru..." Usagi asked weakly.

"Usagi!" Mamoru cried as he noticed her trying to get up as he entered the room from the kitchen. He gently pushed her back down and said "Lay down. You need to rest."

"Mamoru what happened?"

"You drank my wine from the cabinets and went around town being crazy and drunk" Mamoru couldn't help but smile when he said this. "Ami called awhile ago and asked if I've found you. She said you told Rei to suck- nevermind. But anyway your friends were really worried."

"I did that...?" Usagi thought for awhile and after a minute or two she looked up at Mamoru who was intently watching her. "Mamoru, are you mad?"

"I'm just glad you're ok. I can always get more wine, but you're one of a kind."

Usagi managed to smile.

"But you should really apologize to them. Rei seemed pretty steamed last time I talked to her. But do that later because you need to stay in bed. I'll go get some water and some bread for you because some alchohal may still be in your system." Mamoru went to leave the room but Usagi stopped him.

"Mamoru?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

FIN


End file.
